Warriors of Olympus: The Rise of Darkness
by LordStar016
Summary: Long ago ancient dark gods battled the primordials but were defeated by Chaos. Now they have returned hungry for vengeance. The gods of Olympus can only win through the aide of their greatest heroes. Now however nothing can stop the rise of the dark army which will pave the way for the dark gods to return. The battle for the world has begun. Rated T/M Book 1
**Alright hey guys this is a rewrite and a new version of my old story 'The God of Power'. I was younger and not that good a writer back then so it was short and not really correct in grammar and story telling. Now I think I am ready to try this again and make it longer and better. This will take several books as the whole story will most likely be a trilogy or maybe 4 books long as the story will not only take place against one villain but multiple and all leading up to the main one. Now this story's bad guys are much like the Hive from Destiny and so if you find similarities then good on you but this is NOT a crossover. It will have character deaths and most of all it will have bad language, blood, mature scenes and gore. There will be no sexual content in this story given in great detail only mentions of it happening most likely. Now on to the main focus of the books. The story is much like any other PJO story with the big bad villain trying to destroy Olympus but unlike the original version the villains are NOT gods, titans, giants and not the common run of the mill bad guys. They are OCs and there are a decent amount in the villain department in this story. Now with that all said in done I most likely will not be writing AN's at the start of the chapters in this book trilogy and may put one at the end if best. Now DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO or HOH all rights go to its author Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 _ **The Warriors of Olympus**_

 _ **Book 1**_

 **The Rise of Darkness**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Long ago before the birth of the gods, titans, giants and even the preimordals there were two beings of power and might that lived together. They were brothers born from a unknown source of creation and power how this came to be was unknown to even them all that they knew is they existed. One was a being of creation while the other was a being of destruction. Both brothers were jealous of the other brothers power for one reason…the other couldn't do it. That changed one day as the brother grew tired of the constant source of amusement which was merely one created stuff only for the other to destroy it. The one who could create taught his brother how to create while the other taught the other how to destroy. Such the brothers began each creating a universe of existence and power. One brother created the stars, and random planets while the other created space and gravity. The two brothers made many non livable planets ranging all across their galaxies and cosmos until one day one of the brothers created several sons and daughters. The other brother was in anger at how much power his brother had due to his sons and daughters and how he was ignored because of it. Fueled by anger and bitterness the brother went to the darkest reaches of their known land and created a galaxy and filled with powerful beings and creatures many of which quickly built up powerful empires and kingdoms and traveled through space with the aid of their 'god'. He also had his own dark powerful children who would aide him in a war that was brewing. The brother took this large army and invaded his brothers own galaxy attacking him and his children. From this several sides arose as the two brothers armies fought and for over two thousand years a great war was raged. However the brother of creation and his children defeated the army causing them to return to the dark planets they came from. For punishment for his crimes the brother of destruction was torn apart by his brother and cast into a large pit of suffering and eternal torture known only as 'The Void'. The brother of creation soon fell into a deep slumber before eventually his children believed to him have faded away. The children now known as the primordals took to the deciding themselves over their rightful domains. The three main ones who were arguably the ones who were considered 'elder' as they had been the earth, sky and pit respectively took over the world and that is where the story of Gaea and Ouranos began…however they have all forgotten the ancient beings that they once fought against their own immortal dark gods that were very much stronger than them and have all but been forgotten… and now after so long they have returned._

* * *

In the northern regions of Alaska was a large company known as _'Smelters Ore Service'_ which was one of the most successful businesses in the world known for its mining and uncovering of many ancient artifacts. In the depths of one of their newest mine the miners worked away. Several men mined away at the earth before them. They had been working in this mine for well over four years and have found amazing ores and minerals some never even seen before. Of course their expedition turned up more than rock and stone most recently they have found some sort of brick made of black stone that seemed very strange. Deeper and deeper the miners went never once stopping their hard work that they were being paid for. The overseer of the expedition was one Professor Edward Maxis a known archeologist and one of the main owners of _'Smelters'_. He had been brought to the sight as he was very interested in bricks they found and encouraged them to dig deeper.

After many more days the miners had gone so deep that it took many hours to even see sunlight. It was then that the miners finally broke into a large wall of the same bricks as before and found themselves in a large dusty and dark chamber. After alerting their superior the professor and his security team entered with the miners. Using flashlights they flashed around the walls and noticed many statues of strange creatures adoring the walls. As they pushed forward they noticed a strange greenish glow at the end of the large dark hall way. They followed being extra carful and soon came to a large ritual looking chamber with a large archway with two pillars with bowls inside empty. The glow was coming from strange symbols written across the archway. The professor was completely excited and ordered his men to continue to look around the chamber.

Else where in the mines another team of miners broke through a small hole that lead into a different looking room. The miner peaked inside and heard strange sounds emitting from it. He and his team broke through the whole wall and entered and found a foul smelling chamber. Strange dark purplish green sacks covered the room and they bubbled and moved in strange ways. The liquid they emitted was not like normal liquid but more like a gooey substance of puss. However the miners soon noticed in the back that there were hundreds of the pods and that well over a hundred of them had looked like they were opened. The main miner quickly realized what they had stumbled upon. A nest. Soon after however one his men was tackled by a giant creature and dragged away into one of the holes in the walls screaming in fear. The miners turned as they noticed dark green and purple eyes illuminated the all around them. One of the creatures leaped down in front of them and stood on its hind legs much like a human but was hunched over and pale grey with strange symbols and skin on its body. It had sharp long claws that glowed a strange light blue and had razor sharp fanged teeth. Its eyes glowed green and its head was bald and had clawed feet. It was like a walking corpse but it was a living thing. It screeched in the miners face and the miners screamed and began to run. Out of the five miners who entered only two made it to the exit. The others were devoured by the pale creatures who immediately like a ant hill swarmed out in large forces from the exit charing towards the miners.

The miners screamed all across the large mine as the creatures began to rip them apart. One of the pale creatures jumped onto a fat miners back and immediately sank its teeth and claws into the mans neck and back. The man screamed out in terror before the creature used its claws and ripped the mans head straight off. Blood flowed down the head and the creature through the head away and charged after the rest of the miners. The only security that had were shooting guns at the creatures and managed to kill about two or three but they were no match for the vast creatures. As the creatures ripped into the miners most of them headed back down towards the chamber were the professor was.

Back in the mine the professor and his men noticed the archway glowing more and more brighter before suddenly they were surrounded by hundreds of the creatures. However unlike in the rest of the mines the creatures did not attack but surrounded them staring at the arch way. The professor tried to calm his men down but he himself was in great fear. However that changed to wonder when the archway finally began to shine a dark blackish aura with green mist flowing around the symbols. The archway soon was filled by a dark black swirling vortex and the group of miners backed away slowly but didn't go to far in fear the creatures that surrounded them would engage them.

Finally several figures came through the vortex. They were much like the creatures surrounding them but seemed way more intelligent than them. They wore black armor with red marking on it. It covered their grey pale body which showed muscle but was skinny. They had three eyes unlike the two eyes the creatures had. They also had some type of guns and spears and swords in their hands. They surrounded the group but did not strike. They spoke in a strange language before a far more intimidating foe came through. This one was about 8 feet tall and was a walking tank. It wore dark black armor and had red symbols on it. It had three green eyes like the smaller creatures and it had giant cleavers and some with some big looking guns. About four of them came through standing at attention before the final figure came through. He was tall not as tall as the armored knights that came through but he reeked of power. He was about 7.5 feet tall and had a dark black cape with a tinge of purple on his back. He had a crown of spiked horns atop his head which went through his armored helmet. He wore dark red armor and black markings on it and had clawed hands and frets but he was able to wear his armor and finally there was the giant double sided axe that looked very intimidating on his back. The creatures surrounding us kneeled before the creature as he grinned down at us. He slowly moved towards us before he grinned his razor sharp teeth baring down at us. He growled out something to the creatures around us and when they responded they took their giant cleavers and advanced towards us. The last thing professor Edward Maxis saw was the giant cleavers coming down upon his head.

* * *

The miners were all dead but all around Alaska under the ground in special chambers did vortexes open up and out came thousands of those creatures each burrowing towards the main chamber which head their commander. As this happened a hundred billion light years away a powerful looking man stared out of the bridge of his Dreadnaught Battleship and grinned as he watched a moon be destroyed as his Dreadnaught moved past it. He knew what was starting and he was ready. After more than a billon years the fall of the 'Core World' would now proceed.

 **I hope you guys liked that intro. The next chapter will be longer but yes like I said the enemies are much like the Hive from Destiny. They don't die like monsters and so are not like monsters. Next chapter we will have are heroes show up. :) Hope you guys enjoy this story.**


End file.
